Chaos Theory
by Insane-angel-maegen
Summary: For The past 200years or so the vampire named Melakye has been on the run, with his old coven getting closer he finds himself in New York and in the arms of Gabrielle DeAngelis a normal girl who tries to protect him, but can she protect him from herself?
1. First Impressions

A/N-

I am only doing this story because i am petrified of AngelicBladez.. so if you like this story you should thank her for keeping the author at knife point.

expect a new chapter shortly .. because i like my eyes

This story was originally just a short story i expanded on so if the first chapter seems to have a biggening middle and end thats because it does. deal with it.

From now on it will be chaptered story time instead of short story time.. bluh i need caffine

enjoy.

Undead Nightmare

by your mum

Chapter one - First Impressions

'_My footsteps hardly making a sound as my pace quickened. Something – no – someone was following me. Behind me was the sound of leaves crunching under the feet of my intruder. I froze then spun around with such force I almost lost my balance but there was not a soul to be seen. The night had seemed so peaceful at first with its bright moon and gentle breeze. Now, it just seemed eerily cold and frightening. I felt that strange feeling again as if someone was behind me. My whole body went rigid. I began turning my head, almost to scared to look. As I slowly turned the wind picked up tendrils of my red hair slowly blowing it over my shoulder. I wanted to stop myself because I knew what was coming but I knew I couldn't prevent it._

_As I saw the man standing there my heart seemed to stop_

"_Boo" was the only thing I heard from the dark silhouette. My pursuers face plagued in shadows so I could never know who he was. His eyes seemed to reflect the light making them metallic silver just before he leapt'_

In an apartment just two blocks away, I, Gabrielle DeAngelis snapped awake. I heard a scream in the distance and knew my time had come.

'Tonight will be the night' I thought my heart beating painfully with fear and excitement, sweat beaded my brow and it wasn't just from the heat. It was the after math of the dream

Every night for the past two week's I had these recurring dreams. Always it was in Central park and always it was from the victims point of view. Two days after my first dream the news reports started. "Attack at Central Park" the headlines read and the most resent, due to a leak of information from the Police department "The Vampire of Central Park" because of the unusual style of the attacks. The victims where being left drained of blood through two pieced holes in the victims neck. Yet they were always left alive, the 'vampire' didn't seem to take the last drop, never killing a victim. I have never believed in vampires but since the dreams and the facts my belief was starting to grow like many others. I was sleeping in my underwear and quickly pulled on a pair of track pants and a t-shirt.

Tonight would be the night I confronted the intruder of my dreams.

It took hardly 10 minutes to jog to Central Park a can of mace clutched tightly in my fist. It wasn't long before I heard the noise I was looking for, a muffled scream. I broke threw the trees and came face to face with a horrific scene. The red head in the dream was bent backwards, supported by the 'vampire'. His mouth firmly placed on the girl's neck his dark hair falling silkily over his face. Her eyes where wide and staring at me the spark of life was already disappearing. I knew I was to late.

The Vampire looked up, smelling my scent. He stared at me a moment his mouth drenched in blood a surprised look in his metallic eyes. Suddenly after having to suffer these dreams every night for the past 14 days to see it before me didn't scare me, it intrigued me I am ashamed to admit.

"Boo" I don't know what caused me to say that one little word but non the less it tumbled from my lips.

"Boo back" the vampire said his eyes wide.

"Let her go" I was glad to say my voice came out calm, even though my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. He looked down at his victim having forgotten the young girl in his arms. He dropped her to the ground and my heart leapt when I heard her gasp at the impact. 'Maybe she would make it' I hoped. His gaze drifted up and down my slim figure. I was never a self conscious women, long blonde hair and soft blue eyes I was used to the looks but his penetrating gaze seemed to go deep into my core.

For the first time I studied him, in my dreams the victims had only been able to see his silhouette but in the dim lighting I was finally able to see his features, and he was unmistakably gorgeous. He had shoulder length raven black hair. He began to walk forward and everything went still. I was too scared to move.

"You're trembling" he spoke as if his voice was the wind.

"Cold" I mumbled unable to take my eyes from his metallic orbs as if transfixed. His hand ran over my stomach, slowly pushing me backwards till I felt myself pressed against a tree.

"Cold now?" he said his presence so close I felt his breath against my ear. His hands slowly ran down my arms as I shook my head. I was dimly aware of him lifting my right hand. If you asked me in this moment who I was I couldn't tell you all that was, was him.

I felt a sharp pain in my index finger and gasped still not taking my eyes from his, till my hand came into view. His nose rubbed my cheek, his chiseled features so more prominent in the dim light cast by the moon. His soft lips pressed against my finger and I felt him suckle gently. When he pulled away I craved for him to once again press against me.

"We will meet again Gabrielle" he whispered and then the dark night seemed to consume him and he was gone. I fell to my knees.

"Melakye" I whispered my voice sounded like his, just drifting in the wind and for some reason I knew he had heard me, just like I knew that, that was his name. I called the police and rapped a scarf tightly around the victim's wound but not tight enough to suffocate the girl and then I ran home to my empty house.

0o0o00o0o

The next week passed in a daze. Not another attack had been heard of and Kate, the red head, was recovering but apparently still needed psychological help. Even though the attacks had stopped and everything was returning to normal, once again I found myself staring out my window to where I could see the trees of central park and wondering what had happened to my vampire. Turning away closing the curtains as I went a figure caught my eye. Standing on the curb out front of my apartment staring up at me with glowing silver metallic eyes. I threw the curtain open but he was already gone. That night the dream came back.

_A male figure crouched on the rooftop. Watching upon the city, Gabrielle immediately recognised Central Park, from here the city lights burned like a thousand miles of fire. He stood getting her attention then stepped off the edge. She tried to scream but couldn't. His long black cloak bellowed up above him, raven black hair blowing in the wind. Even though it was over a ten-storey drop he landed gracefully, not even faltering his step as he began to walk threw Central Park. She couldn't understand how he moved so quickly because he was suddenly standing in front of an apartment building. The apartment building seemed familiar but she had only eyes on him. He leapt and grabbed hold of a window frame, effortlessly pulling himself up and through. He gently palmed the curtains aside and stoop next to a dark ebony-wood four poster bed. 'I have a bed like that' Gabrielle thought and then as she saw the figure in the bed that the mans metallic silver eyes where transfixed on, sudden understanding hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course the dam building looked familiar, it was hers and at the moment a vampire was standing over her. She tried frantically to wake up but it was a dream and despite all she tried she was trapped in it. He lifted a knee onto the bed leaning across to her and acting as if she was as frail as a butterfly in his hand, lifted her to him. His hand went up and with gentleness she didn't think possible for him to posses, slowly moved long strands of blonde hair from her face. A single word, like a whisper in the wind escaped her sleeping lips._

"_Melakye" _

It just purred from my lips as I felt my eyes flutter. I could still feel his arms around me, possessively yet there was something else in his hold as if a yearning, my eyes snapped open. They where met by a beautiful emerald green that seemed to go on forever and hold the worlds worth of suffering. Even with the eyes a different colour I could tell without a doubt that this was my vampire, my Melakye. I have no right to call him mine but for some reason I was filled with in unmistakable yearning to be his and he mine. My whole body was ridged with fear.

"Do not fear me, Gabrielle" He whispered I could feel his breath rolling off my skin. His hand came up and I was filed with panic. This was a guy who all I knew about him was his name was Melakye and he attacked young women for fun. Though all he did was stroke my cheek. His hands where cold and I felt shivers down my cheek where his hand traced soft circles. "Why do you fear me?" he whispered. I couldn't move my eyes where suddenly drawn to his lips, where his fangs were slightly extended. His eyes were going that deep metallic silver colour once more. His lips pulled back and he lowered them to my neck but for some reason I didn't have any fear. My head gently arched backwards a little and I felt his canines ever so slightly prick against my skin but not enough to actually pierce.

"Is this what you are afraid of?" Melakye whispered a slight English tint to his accent. I could feel his lips brushing against my neck as he spoke. My breath was coming in short deep gusts. Suddenly his face was an inch away from my staring deep into my fear filled eyes. "Or is this what you are afraid of, my Gabrielle" I could feel my insides purr when I heard him utter my name but then his lips where suddenly claiming mine. At first it was a gentle kiss, my heart skipping a beat. I opened my mouth a little to tell him to stop but then his tongue entered exploring my mouth. I'm ashamed to admit I didn't exactly push him away. His lips where softer then I thought and his caress gentle. I suddenly realised what I was doing as I felt his hand slowly go up my side and back down again, along my hip... I was almost lost again but I fought for my mind to make sense of what was going on. My hands quickly went to his chest and I pushed him back. He could stop me as I realised how hard his chest was, like pushing against a brick wall. His lips lingered a second then gently pulled away. My dam body wasn't exactly using its brain when I saw a gentle smile reach his lips and once again I found myself transfixed with them. He pulled away from me and once again I found myself yearning for his touch. I sat up as he got off my bed, he stood for a moment starring down at me and I found myself wondering if my lips where as swollen as his from our kiss. He then turned away. Before I could stop myself I had grabbed him and pulling his arm dragged him closer. It wasn't as precise as his kiss but he responded none the less his hand went up and caressed my cheek. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"Sweet dreams my Gabrielle" he whispered looking breathless and kissed me gently on the lips and then he disappeared through my window before I could utter a single word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

I spent the night tossing and turning then that turned into pacing my apartment pointlessly till I was sure I had fully walked in the carpets. I fell backwards onto my bed exhausted but just as I tried to close my eyes my alarm clock buzzed to say it was time for work.

I couldn't help but zone out through the day, I couldn't help it! my mind kept wondering to Melakye. More then once I had to pinch my self to make sure I was awake. He was a vampire, even saying it in me head I couldn't help but shudder. I'm a very open minded person but there is a difference in believing and seeing. You accept that people are murdered but it's a whole different thing seeing it you don't want to believe your eyes…or your heart.

When I finally finished my shift I was so lost in thought that I missed my bus. Swearing profusely I realized I had to do the 45min walk home, through central park. I turned and looked at the once peaceful central park and felt the shiver go up my spine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N -

well thats what i got so far

next chapters just a review away

\/


	2. Cats in the Cradle

A/N –

Whats that Lynsey? (angelicbladez) Because your evil I'm writing you into the story?

Why yes, yes i am.

Bluh, since you motivated me to write this chapter you can be now the best friend of Elle (the lead character if you didn't notice) and I will try my hardest to make sure she has plenty of seedy comments. Which I may need your help with.. if I don't get this online before I get to your's tonight I'll just tease you about it ut not actual tell you I wrote you in. so if your reading this Lynz .. SUPRISE :P... oh and your male, a flamboyantly gay male... but male :P

thanx to all those who reviewed i'll give you credit down the bottom.

DESPRETE NEED OF A BETA. My spelling and grammar is dodgey at best.

**Chaos Theory**

by Your Dad

Chapter 2- **Cats in the Cradle**

A week.

A whole week and I hadn't seen Melakye once. I started to doubt myself and wonder if it had just been all a dream, there was nothing to tell me otherwise. Except the taste of him that went away the first morning and my now paranoia about walking through central park.

As much as I dreaded it, it was time to start focusing on the real world. Which meant scheming Mothers trying to get me to marry sleezy 'wealthy' men that I just seemed to look 'darling' standing next to. Kill me now.

My mother the prestiges Lady Mary-Anne Keating had the old from rags to riches story. Born in some meaningless small town destined to marry the shopkeepers son or some such rubbish she had run away at 17 to New York. Where she met my Father, her first husband who was almost 20years her senior at the ripe old age of 35. He didn't see 40.

I only have brief memories of Dad but sometimes I realise that those memories are make believe stories I made up as a kid, craving to have a father figure. I highly doubt my dad rode on a magnificent white horse and wore old royal outfits when mum wasn't home and sometimes on occasion... glowed. Though I do remember this really pretty ring he always wore but for the life of me can't remember what was on it. Mum still hasn't told me how he died.

I've had plenty of 'Fathers' since dad died, 5 to be exact. Each as wealthy as the next and each ending up as poor as the next after mother was done with them. Yet she still thinks we need more money so she's trying to marry me off. Unfortunately one thing I do remember dad telling me is to follow my heart, which certainly beats mothers, follow their wallet.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So this Saturday was another one of her balls and all the mystery around Melakye had me forgetting about getting some stupid dress. Lucky for me I got a whole hour as a lunch break to find the perfect dress, note the sarcasm. So I find myself after a half hour screaming match with mother on the phone this morning spending my lunch break being dragged through high end dress stores by my colleague and best friend, Marsh. His real name is Marshell and he is as flamboyantly gay as they come, who better to help me get a dress?

5th dress in Half and hour and still no luck. "Hunny i don't see why your even going, you need to learn to stand up to godzilla and make her realise your not gonna marry any man she sets you up with" he called through the door as I tried on the next dress.

I sigh, "Marsh there is a reason we call her Godzilla" I slowly try to zip up the back of the dress but unfortunately I just can't bend my arm enough. Opening the door I peak my head out to make sure no ones around then walk out and put my back so he can zip me up. "If I only have to go to some fancy parties and drink some free champagne in my free Lou Vouton dress I don't see it as that bad a thing, she's never forced me to spend to much time with what ever suitor she's lined up" I turn to admire myself in the mirror and my breathe catches.

Marsh who was frowning in thought still looking at the zip he had just zipped up didn't notice her reaction "Yeah but one of these days shes gonna force you to marry someone, your not as young as..." he gasped finally looking up. The dress was soft blue in the bodiest that seemed to bring out my eyes and then changed to a pure white hugging my curves before falling in gentle pleats down my legs. I did a slow turn feeling the silk of the dress caress my skin. It was magnificent. I look shyly up at Marsh.

"Oh that is definitely the dress I think I just felt myself turn a little straight" Marsh smirk. The moment ruined I belted him on the shoulder. He laugh rubbing his arm. "Come on we may still have time to grab some shoes and actually get something to eat before we have to go back" I took one last look in the mirror and gave a soft smile to my reflection. For a second i thought i saw green eyes staring back at me in the mirror, my breathe hitched and i spun around but no one was there.

"Stop playing in the dress, you look fabulous now get it off before you manage to trip or something and rip it" i blush a little at his comment knowing it was probably true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night i dreamed again but it was strange. It felt as if it was from Melakye's eyes but not how the previous dreams had been it felt almost as if it where a memory. Which come to think of it, it would have to be because my father was there.

He was wearing those old robes i sometimes dreamt him wearing from my childhood and he seemed to be sitting upon a thrown looking down at Melakye. As I looked around i realised there was a lot of people in similar clothing as my father but not as magnificent.

For once in a dream I couldn't hear anything it was like I was in a tunnel of silence watching everything before me but feeling what Melakye felt... and he was afraid. Why would he be afraid of my father though? Melakye is a vampire and my father was nothing but a banker but clear as day i felt fear and betrayal coming through the bond we seemed to share in the dream world.

As quick as the dream came it stopped and I felt myself snapping awake. Sitting up in bed I put my head in my hands taking deep breaths of cool night air.

'Why did none of this make sense? And why the hell have i accepted the fact so easily that Melakye is a vampire, a Vampire for gods sake!' i felt my arms spring up in goose bumps and slowly lifted my head as i realised that my window was open when i had left it closed and once again I found my eyes meeting emerald.

"Melakye?" I ask and immediately went to kick my self of course it's Melakye. "Agh... um hi?" i say hesitantly as he continues to just watch me, trying to be discrete i pull my bed sheet up over my chest since i was in nothing but a light slip. By the amused quirk of his lips i wasn't as descrete as i hoped. I'm starting to get self-conscious with all the staring.

"how... how have you been i haven't seen you in..." he leans forward and put a finger to my lips. Shocked my eyes open wide as i stare into his.

"Gabrielle i..." he whispers leaning closer as if it's a great secret.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N-

well that's me for today

big thanx to:

AngelSoldier 666

sasoriza92

KMD3271

for reviewing XD oh and lynsey :P

i finally know where to go with this chapter so next chapter shouldn't take to long.

Please review it makes me happy :)


	3. Chandeliers and Emerald

A/N- well this is the next chapter, been at bit busy this week so took a little longer then expected

once again anyone willing to Beta would be appreciated.. otherwise it's gonna be your job Lynsey

shakes fist

**Chaos Theory**

by Your Secret Admirer

Chapter 2 –** Chandeliers and Emerald**

"_how... how have you been I haven't seen you in..." he leans forward and put a finger to my lips. Shocked my eyes open wide as I stare into his._

"_Gabrielle I..." he whispers leaning closer as if it's a great secret._

He was so close and only getting closer his finger felt cool against my lips. He slowly traced it across my bottom lip before his other fingers joined to trace along my jaw line and up my jaw until his palm was resting against my cheek. The whole time my eyes never once strayed from his even as my body gave a slight tremor at the contact.

"I..." he whisper again, I could see the conflict in his eyes. "I'm drawn to you" he whisper quietly "like I've never been drawn to anyone, you" he struggled to find words as he lent in so he nose ran gently against my other cheek. His hand still keeping me trapped but if I was honest with myself even if his hand wasn't there I don't think I could move. "You intrigue me as if awakening a part of me I didn't know was still alive"

His face ended up resting in my blond hair with his nose just above my ear the contrast between my golden and his ebony hair was slightly startling. He drew a breath inhaling my scent. Now it was my turn to feel him tremor.

I wanted so bad to ask him all the question inside but with him so close it was impossible when he touched me my mind went blank and there was nothing but him. My hands lost their hold on the blanket and hesitatingly went to his shoulders. He stiffened beneath me but didn't pull away, my hands ran down his back until they were resting gently half way down.

Along the way I felt every muscle. Don't get confused he wasn't body builder muscley but he was very toned and i don't know if it's that he's a vampire or it's just he's ..well he's Himself but i felt the power in those shoulders, i felt the power he possessed.

I don't even know what made me hold him to me but once I was I didn't want to let him go. I didn't know a thing about him but like he said to me the same was for him he intrigued me, he drew me to him.

He crawled further on the bed so he lay with me not breaking the hold I had on him. One arm wrapped around me as the other pulled the blankets over us. I knew he didn't need them but the fact he thought about me gave me butterflies that only strengthened when he pulled me flush against him. My arms tightened around his shoulders and our faces ended up inches away as I looked up into his eyes not for the first time loving the depth the emerald orbs held.

"Why are you here?" I ask quietly. His hand began to stroke my cheek.

"I told you, you intrigue me" I blushed slightly avoiding his gaze for a moment and when my eyes returned to his he had an amused croaked grin on his face. I couldn't help but return it shyly.

"I meant what are you doing in New York?" his eyes hardened for a second and his hand stopped stroking, I immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry you don't.." I began fearing I had upset him but he cut me off with a shake of his head.

"I know you have so many question to ask me" he said carefully his British accent seeming to roll off his tongue as he whispered "One day I will have the courage to answer them but I have only just found you" his eyes took in every inch of my face causing me to return the favor.

As I dragged my eyes over his flawless skin I tired to remember every bit of it. How prominent his cheek bones were and the way his bangs seemed to rest perfectly across his brow but most of all I wanted to remember the way his green eyes seemed to have a sparkle as he looked at me. "I have waited for more time then you can imagine to find someone who, intrigues me as you do. I do not wish to ruin it by you learning the things of my past" his eyes took a serious glint as they met mine and his arms tightened around me. "I will tell you one day but please let us just be together for now. Let me just hold you and know a warmth that is not my own and yet has not been forcefully taken"

I knew that there would be horrors in his past, I was so willing to believe he was a Vampire then i had to also believe that there would be things he had done that I wouldn't be able to accept.

But just maybe i could. He seemed to bring something into my life that wasn't there before. I sighed as I buried my face into his neck and my hands unintentionally clenched grabbing fist fulls of his shirt where they rested on his back.

"okay" i whispered and just let him hold me as he stroke my hair. For once i felt completely at peace ironic that it was in the arms of the one thing I should truly fear..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

I felt the sunlight on my face and a smile reached my lips as I stretched. For some reason the bed felt emptier then usual as my arms reached across the sheets searching for something. When they met nothing I finally realised what was supposed to be there. Melakye.

I opened my eyes and regretted it as i felt my retina's twinge uncomfortably. Of course he wouldn't be here in day light he was a Vampire, that meant no daylight right? what other things were true? Did it mean I couldn't eat garlic around him? Should I never where a cross again in case he dropped in?

Why hadn't I asked him anything last night? I had the perfect opportunity but I just ignored it ... because he wanted to just hold me. I sighed, when ever I was around him my emotions were always going to rule, screw rationality. I sighed again throwing the blankets over my head it was Saturday, which meant I didn't need to be awake yet.

Not even half an hour later I felt my covers being ripped off me as bright light assaulted my eyes.

"Rise and shine my little hermit!" Marsh's joyful voice penetrated my skull causing me to groan.

"No" I mumbled stubbornly and put a pillow over my head.

"Come on we have to go get your hair done for tonight" he called, I heard him looking through my room.

"I don't wanna go" I heard the whine in my voice but was to comfortable to care, I'd whine all I wanted if it meant I didn't have to get up and go to the stupid 'party' tonight.

"Stop acting like a child aren't you excited to find out who Mumma Godzilla set you up with this time?" he sounded so cheery.

"No" I said sounding exactly how grouchy I felt.

It should be against the law to be a morning person, if I was gonna deal with Marsh I needed at least my first cup of coffee. I peeked out at him, all I could see was his chestnut brown hair, straightened of course being all shiny like his hair always was. He seemed to be rummaging through something, as sleep stopped clogging my brain I realised he was going through my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I said suddenly awake, Marsh plus clothes plus me equaled hell.

"I'm not sending you to the salon in your pajamas darling" he turned around smirking holding something frilly that I didn't even know I owned. Maybe I was underestimating when I said I only need one cup of coffee maybe five would have been more accurate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to the life of a poodle" I mumbled dejectedly to myself. Three whole hours for hair! Who had heard of such a thing? I had to admit it did look good as it fell down my back in gentle curls, it looked more then good but I firmly believed if I didn't say so I wouldn't have to be put through 3hours of sitting in a stiff chair being pulled and poked well watching on as Marsh flirted with the stylist.

Of course it was all wish full thinking, he would take me again next Godzilla ball and I would bitch and moan but secretly, I did like it. Give me a break I'm female even if Marsh would argue thats up for debate and as a female I do enjoy getting pampered, every now and then.

I turned slowly in the mirror as Marsh finished zipping me up, I still had make up to be done but as I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but get a goofy grin. He had definitely out done himself this time.

The corset pushed my chest up just right with the blue of the bust bringing out my eyes beautifully and the silk clung to all the good places, add the hair falling to the middle of my back in gentle golden ringlets with two pieces taken from around my face and plated into tiny plats joining at the back of my head, without sounding up myself i looked like a goddess, hell I felt like a goddess.

I guess I should really try my hardest not to spill something or trip tonight, yeah and mothers the pope. I could atleast try for an hour without stuffing up. I smiled determinedly to myself as I sat down for Marsh to do my make up.

As I let the brush strokes relax me I began to think about Melakye and how he affected me. I couldn't just accept him into my life could I? Did I even want to? Did he want to? I felt the headache beginning here I was being all sappy when the real thing that should be concerning me is the fact HE'S A VAMPIRE!

Ok screaming in my head wasn't helping the whole approaching headache. I looked at Marsh, should I tell him about Melakye? Despite all of his eccentricities he really did care about me and would listen to anything I had to say, and despite all my bitching I did really care about him and his opinion. I don't think I could go on if I ever lost him.

But vampires? It was pushing the whole friendship thing a little more then I think Marsh could handle. Taking I deep breathe I made my decision.

"Marsh?" I said to gain his attention

"Hmm?" he hummed as he applied the blush expertly.

"Do you believe vampires exist? Like in real life?" Nice. I mentally high fived myself for the way I phrased it, nice and subtle test the waters. In my little euphoric moment I almost missed the way he tensed but in a split second he was back to himself.

"Vampires?" he said laughingly but after seeing that tense moment I heard the falseness. "Girl what's got you thinking about vampires?" though he said it lightly I could see a seriousness to the question in his hazel eyes that made me for once in my life not want to tell him something.

It made me feel uneasy after all I told Marsh everything and so... I lied.

"I've been reading a lot of vampire fiction lately" pretending to duck my head as if blushing "It got me thinking what if vampires actually existed?" I added an eager tilt to my voice "do you think they're all so handsome?" I let out a dreamy sigh as my subconscious stabbed me repeatedly in my heart.

"Oh honey" he laughed. "Your such a pretty girl you don't need those foolish romances, we'll find you a real man and get those silly thoughts of vampires washed away" I felt myself die a little inside how could he have believed me? "hell maybe even tonight we could find you some handsome stud to make you forget everything" he chuckled.

Marsh was the one who always knew when I was lying, he was the I never even had to lie to. Even though just a little I wanted Marsh to see through me, to reassure me that my world wasn't slowly turning upside down i felt my self give an inside sigh of relief.

I tried to blank my mind but there was so much to think about now. Maybe some mindless rich kids and a lot of free champagne will help me have one night to myself.

Funny how now, even for the wrong reasons, I was staring to look forward to tonight.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- ok so a lot longer then i expected and not exactly to where i wanted to end this chapter i think i only had to write half a page tonight before i posted XD sorry i'll try and update quicker.


End file.
